


That's Batman To You

by an_affleck



Series: Batkink [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Ben Affleck - Fandom, Christian Bale - Fandom
Genre: Bad Puns, Batsuit Kink, Costume Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fluffy Ending, Gotham, Kinky, Light Bondage, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Smut, Voice Kink, batarang, batman kink, batsuit - Freeform, costume sex, late night sex, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_affleck/pseuds/an_affleck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(YN) and Bruce haven't had sex in a while as crime is on the rise in Gotham City. She gets frustrated and decides to stay up and wait for him to come home. Seeing Bruce enter their bedroom in his Batsuit gives her an idea and leads to some kinky sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Batman To You

It was way past midnight when Bruce returned home. He had spent hours ridding Gotham City of its local criminals.

(YN) was still up. She had done everything to stay awake, including drinking coffee, chatting with Alfred and zapping through the channels.

She was lying in Bruce's bed, paging an old fashion magazine that she had found in the drawer of her nightstand when she heard the door to the bedroom open. Her head shot up expectantly.

The couple hadn't slept with each other for over a week now, and (YN) had had enough. Crime in Gotham City had reached a new peak, and the GCPD was incapable of keeping break-ins and mugging at bay, relying on Batman's help more than ever.

She couldn't help but complain about it to Bruce even though she knew it wasn't his fault and that he roamed Gotham's dangerous streets to make them safer for the citizens.

(YN) just really missed her lover's warm body next to hers in bed during the late hours.

Bruce opened the door quietly, careful not to make a sound, and stooped into their bedroom. (YN) had her head tilted to the side, observing him come in, bemused that he hadn't realized that she wasn't asleep. She cleared her throat, making him spin around, and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

The disguised man stood up right and closed the door. He was still in his Batsuit, but even with his face half-hidden, (YN) could detect that he looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Why are you still up?" Bruce asked, his voice lower and throatier than usual. The way it sounded from under the cowl sent shivers down her spine and made goosebumps arise on her skin. He sounded threatening, almost like he was growling at her.

"I was waiting for you," (YN) answered, giving a faint shudder while peering at him. His suit clung nicely to his firm and bulky body. She could see every muscle, from his thick well-toned thighs to his defined six-pack, up to his broad muscular shoulders. Her eyes had lingered on his crotch long enough for Bruce to catch on to her naughty thoughts. His lips turned into a crooked smile. "Give me five minutes to get out of this," he said lowly, making his way to the en suite bathroom. "No, wait!" Hearing (YN)'s protest, Bruce stopped in his tracks and looked at her questioningly. She had sat up and was now chewing on her bottom lip, a nervous habit her lover recognized immediately. "Leave it on," she said quietly, hoping her words wouldn't put him off.

Bruce lowered his head, his eyes wandering down his own body briefly before he looked at (YN) again. This time she couldn't read his expression and she was holding her breath, anticipating a reply, a reaction, or anything really.

He smirked devilishly, and approached her in slow torturous strides, the cape flying behind him. (YN) looked up at Bruce, clutching her magazine, while he pierced her with his hazel eyes.

She knew she didn't have to be afraid of him, but the way he was towering over her when he had reached the bed was downright intimidating. Bruce knew of the effect Batman had on people and got down to eye level with her. He took the magazine from her hands, then dropped it to the floor.

"I want your pussy on the edge of the bed."

He was obviously in the mood for dirty talk, something he didn't do often. His rough tone was probably enough already to make her wet, and she let out a groan.

Bruce had edged away to give (YN) space to move and she complied with his demand. His gloved hands came in contact with her hips, when he hooked his fingers into her sleeping shorts. He pulled them down her legs while she watched on, propped up on her elbows.

"Lie back and spread your legs."  _That voice_.

Bruce didn't need to repeat himself for (YN) to be obedient. With her back on the soft mattress, she took in deep breaths, her eyes fixated on the white ceiling. She waited eagerly for his touch.

"How come you're already wet, babe? Are my words getting you off?"

(YN) whimpered and nodded her head swiftly. Bruce clicked his tongue. "I didn't know you were such a whore." She whined, craving for him to start pleasuring her. "Bruce, please," she said under her breath.

"That's Batman to you," he growled and dove between his girlfriend's legs. She cried out softly and clutched the bed sheets. His oral skills had always been mind-blowing, and (YN) knew if he continued his dirty talk she wouldn't last long.

Bruce ran his tongue all over her sex, licking her slit up and down, circling her clit clockwise a few times before switching to counterclockwise. (YN) moaned shamelessly, not caring if Alfred heard her.

Next, the disguised superhero sucked her folds into his mouth, massaging her lower lips gently. What he didn't do was rubbing his nose into her clit like he normally would. The part of his cowl that cloaked Bruce's nose was too pointed and the material too hard and would rather cause (YN) pain than bring her much pleasure.

"Think you can take one of my gloved fingers?" A legitimate question given the rough, thick and hard material his gloves were made out of. (YN) who was already panting slightly nodded her head again before actually voicing her approval in case he didn't look up. "Mh hm."

"Of course you do. Horny slut." An obscene moan escaped her lips, and an even louder one when she felt one of his fingers sliding into her wetness, stretching her walls. Gotham's Dark Knight started pumping his finger in and out of (YN) and pressed his tongue to her clit again. She threw her head back and curled her toes, feeling her orgasm build up.

"You like this? Getting eaten and fingered by Batman?" he asked, his voice coming out deep and guttural once more. "Yes," (YN) whispered again and again in between ragged breaths. "Then you better come hard, you fucking whore." He sucked her clit into his mouth, not stopping the stimulation until her orgasm faded.

(YN) lay motionless on the bed, trying to catch her breath after her delirious high.

Bruce gave her a moment to recover before hovering above her face. "How was that?"

"Bat-ass," (YN) answered with a cheeky grin on her face, unable to resist the pun.

He groaned and rolled his eyes. She smiled up at him lovingly and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. It was strange to have him this near while he was in his suit, but it was an exciting change.

The kiss the two of them shared was heated and greedy. (YN) could taste herself on his tongue and groaned into Bruce's mouth. He moved her back to the middle of the bed. His cape hung down, covering both of their bodies and she laughed lightly as Bruce shook his head playfully.

"I gotta get this off. You have no idea how painful it is to be hard beneath this suit," he said, making her laugh again. "But first..." His tone turned serious again.

Bruce reached for his utility belt and pulled a batarang from one of its capsule-like cylinders. He held the sharp object to (YN)'s face and she gasped. "Time to get fully undressed, slut." He sliced through her tank top and although she knew he wouldn't cut her, she automatically sucked her stomach in.

When Bruce had her completely naked, he retrieved another item from his utility belt: a piece of rope. (YN) stared at him, her mouth agape, too stunned to do anything. He was taking this Batman thing further than she had expected, and she _loved_ it.

"You know what to do," Bruce grumbled, making (YN) gulp. She felt tingly all over, enjoying their little role play.

She moved both of her hands up to the headboard and he immediately tied her down, leaning over her so that she could stare at his six-pack.

When he got off the bed he eyed her for a moment, a smirk evident on his face, before disappearing into the bathroom wordlessly.

(YN) tested her bonds and tugged on the rope around her wrists. He hadn't fastened it that tightly, but enough so that she couldn't escape. Not that she wanted to anyway. Bruce knew exactly how to make it up to her for their lack of sex.

The bathroom door swung open and she stopped squirming at once.

Bruce stood bare-naked in the doorway, his toned body on display. He was no longer wearing his suit, except for one piece: the cowl. _Holy shit._ He'd left it on for her.

(YN) swallowed thickly as he came back over to her. He climbed onto the bed, his eyes not leaving hers for a second. In fact, he had her pinned with his intense stare.

"Tell me what you want," he demanded, his voice nothing but a deep hoarse growl. She let out a shaky breath. (YN) had probably never been more turned on in her entire life.

"I want you," she muttered, but her answer wasn't enough for Bruce, his wild eyes telling her so. "I want you to fuck me," she added sheepishly. The look on his face didn't change, making her frown in confusion. "Batman! I want you to fuck me, Batman." His crooked smile appeared and he seemed pleased with her request.

"That's right, slut."

(YN) yelped when Bruce suddenly pried her legs open and buried his hard dick inside her slick heat.

Their moans echoed through the room as he relentlessly pounded into her.

"You will come on my cock. You hear me?" he growled, eliciting an approving moan from (YN).

"I said, _did you hear me._ " Bruce repeated himself, his thrusts rough and deep in between words. "Yes, Batman," she panted, pulling hard on her restraints. "Good girl," he said, slightly out of breath himself. He cupped one of her breasts, knowing that her clit was too sensitive to play with after just one orgasm, and pinched and tugged on her nipples. (YN) arched her back off the mattress, longing for holding on to his back.

"Please, let me touch you. Batman, please," she begged wantonly, and to her surprise he actually cut her free with the batarang he had used earlier. (YN)'s fingernails immediately sunk into his skin, making him hiss in the process.

"Are you close?" Bruce asked, and she nodded her head feverishly. "Mh hm, yes."

He pressed his lips to hers, his tongue entering her mouth. His kiss was demanding and claiming, and (YN) had no trouble submitting to him as they both reached their orgasms, swallowing each other's moans.

Bruce pulled the cowl from his face and threw it to the floor. (YN) immediately touched his face, placing her hands on both his cheeks and running her fingers through his hair.

"Thank you for doing this for me," she said, a shy smile on her lips. Bruce chuckled. "Thanks for staying up, darling," he said and leaned in for another kiss, keeping this one tender. "I've missed you," (YN) mumbled against his lips and he heaved a sigh. "I know. I'm sorry for being away so much," he said while tracing her lower lip with his thumb. "But with all these criminals on the loose..." She nodded her head understandingly. "Maybe we have to switch to morning sex," Bruce suggested, sending her that signature crooked smile.

(YN) bit her lip. "I don't know. I kinda liked this," she admitted. His smile turned into a toothy grin. "I didn't know you had a voice kink." Her eyes went wide while she flushed. "Don't put a name on it!" she whined, embarrassed, burying her face in his neck. Bruce laughed heartedly. "I'm just teasing. You had me hard the second you told me to stay in my suit," he disclosed and nibbled on her ear. (YN) giggled, and emitted a surprised cry when he turned her over so that she was lying on top of him.

"I love you," he told her, gazing into her eyes deeply. She rested her head on his chest. "I love you, too." Bruce hummed, turned off the bedside lamp and wrapped his arms around her protectively, keeping her as close as seemingly possible. He kissed her head and (YN) appreciatively hugged him tightly.


End file.
